cosgrovehallfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowville Take-Away
Crowville Take-Away is an episode of The Crowville Chronicles from Season 2. Summary The Mandarin of How Fat hires Trashy and Mighty Rhino, who pose as Chinese take-away chefs to gain access to Crowville Office and try and steal two vases, but Mr. Buck throws them out. Later, on the Island of Mai Chow, Crazy Crow and his servants try to locate hidden treasure using the vases as a map. They are pursued by the evil Mandarin and his henchman along with the Crow Brothers who end up getting arrested because Ozzie broke one of the vases earlier and glued it back together wrongly, resulting in a misleading map. Voice Cast: *Richard Waites as Scott and Clarence T. Crow *David Jason as Ozzie the Koala and Narrator *Martin Jarvis as Mr. Buck *Willie Rushton as Boaster T. Strut *Michael Hordern as Crash Morgan *Brian Trueman as Junior *Terry Scott as Sid Snake *Jack May as Kevin Crow and Mandarin of How Fat *Neil Buchanan as Shelley and Burt *Jimmy Hibbert as Thing, Restaurant Owner and Ruffles *John Derum as Mighty Rhino *Kerry Shale as Trashy Credits Opening Credits *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Barry Charles, Michael Hill *Produced by Martin G. Baker, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson *Created by Jim Henson Closing Credits *Voices: Neil Buchanan, Richard Waites, David Jason, Martin Jarvis, Willie Rushton, Michael Hordern, Terry Scott, Jack May, Kerry Shale, John Derum, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: David Jason *Written by Brian Trueman *Music: Keith Hopwood, Malcolm Rowe *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Keith Hopwood *Storyboard: Andy Roper, Chris Randall, Peter See *Layout: Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Ricardo Machuca, Jose Maria Zumel, Miguel A. Fuertes, Juan Antonio Serrano, Juan Antonio Rojo *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Maggie Riley, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Animation: Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Malcolm McGookin, Steve Thomas, Kay Widdowson, Arthur De Cloedt, Adrian Bell, David Bowers, Les Brooksbank, Mike Eames, Meryl Edge, Alastair Fell, Dave Livesey, Joe McCaffrey, Philip Morris, John Offord, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes, Mair Thomas, Andy Wilson, Richard Bazley, Denise Heywood, Mark Povey, Dan Whitworth, Jean Flynn *Backgrounds: Beverly Bush, Brian Cosgrove, John Geering, Steve Hanson, John Millington, Nick Pratt, Andy Roper, Keith Scoble, Ben Turner *Supervised by Diane Wren, Barbara Alcock, Peter Hiller *Painting: Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Stefania Giani, Sue Halliwell, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Helen Michael, Katie Nutter, Bev Phillips, Michelle Povey, Karl Scoble, Helen Smith, Gloria Vassiliou, Lesley White, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Lorriane Thomas, Judy Pilsbury *Supervised by Sue Robnson *Xerox: Don Geering, Andy McLoughlin, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Animation Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton *Special Effects: Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby, Jackie Mitchell *Animation Line Test: Phil Atack *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Nigel Rutter *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Supervisor: Mike Whaite *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Animation Producers: Willard Kitchen, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Animation Director: Chris Randall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove Category:The Crowville Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1990 episodes